Soul Eater Drabbles
by Harleyquinn811
Summary: Just a bunch of cute little Fluffy cute drabbles. Leave ideas for stories in the comments. :) Any sorta story. Rating will stay T.
1. Chapter 1

Soul sat looking at the assignment they had just been given. It was an essay. He hated essays. He glanced over Maka's shoulder. She had a page and a half. He had three sentences. 'Oh well' he thought to himself, 'I'll just get her to help me later.' He hunched over his work and pretended to work, but he wasn't working. He was thinking about all him and Maka had been through together. They had been together through good and through bad, thick and thin. Since the beginning.

*Flashback*

11 year old Soul sat at the sleek black grand piano, playing softly. He wore a blood red shirt with a midnight black tie, over which he had a black pin stripe suit. The piano bore golden candlesticks each baring three candles. They gave off a faint glow in to the otherwise pitch dark room. Soul heard the creak of the door opening and closing behind him, and he spun around. Standing before him was a young girl about the same age as him. She had blonde hair, pulled back in to tight pig tails her bangs coming to her forehead just above her eyebrows, and sparkling green eyes. She wore a crisp white shirt with a faded green and white tie. Her mini skirt was red and black plaid, and her trench coat came to her ankles. On her feet were black combat boots. She was pretty. Not drop-dead gorgeous, not beautiful, simply pretty the kind of pretty that makes you wonder if she has secrets and if she'll tell you them. After taking all this in he, without a word offered her his hand to sit down with him. She accepted and sat next to him. He began to play. The song was slow and smooth flowing softly at first, but then it began to speed up. Changing in to a louder, boulder song, almost as if it was arrogant. As it came to a close in became softer and quite again, calming down. Soul finished playing and looked at her.

"This is who I am." He said with a grin, and at that moment, without even knowing her name, he knew she, this mystery girl, would be his mister.

*Flashback ends*

The bell snapped Soul from his flashback. He began to put his things a way in to his desk. He looked over at Maka. Not much had changed over the past five year.

'Wait' he thinks "hey Maka, what's today?" he asked his mister and partner.

She grinned and thought for a second "I think it's the 15 of October, why?" at her smile he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. 'She is amazing' he thought but quickly shook the thought from his head.

"No reason. Now let's get this extra lesson over with I want to get to the library to get this stupid essay done, before diner." He said as he left the room.

*after extra lesson*

Maka and Soul headed down to the library to finish their reports. When they got there the library looked the same as always. Candles from the walls, bookcases lining every wall in a two floor room, and tables scattered throughout.

"I-um…got to go and get something. I'll be right back." He said. He quickly left school and hopped on his motorcycle hurrying down town. When he got to where he was going he rushed in and walked up the clerk.

"You got it?" Soul asked.

"You know I do." The clerk said smiling. He when in to the back and brought out a small black box, he opened the box and showed Soul the contents.

"That's excitedly what I wanted." Soul said. He paid the clerk and quickly left. Getting back on to his motorcycle he hurried back to the school. When he got there Maka was sitting in the same seat a different book on the table. He (with Maka's help) wrote his essay. 3 pages of complete boring and he hated it. Afterwards Maka read it and corrected the grammar mistakes. She smiled as she put his paper down.

"Nicely done," she grinned "only 12 mistakes out of three pages. You're getting better."

"Thank you." He smiled. 'My god she's beautiful' he thought to himself. This time he let the thought stay. 'Give it to her.' Something said to him. As if she had read his mind she asked him, "Soul, Do you remember what today is?" he grinned.

"Yes I do." He said giving her a toothy grin.

"And what is today?" she asked not even looking up from her book.

"It's our… do you call us being partners for five years an anniversary?" before she could answer he responded "sure we could call it that. It's our two year anniversary and I got you something." He sat the box down in her hands and got up to leave. Before he got far he heard her say "oh my dear god!" she chased after him and tackled him. She sat up on the floor right next to him and they just sat there for a moment, her examining every part of it and him watching in amusement.

In the box sat a silver chine with a scythe charm attached. The scythe blade was jagged red and black. Where the blade and handle connected there was an eye half open. It looked exactly like Soul in weapon form, everything from the blade to the horizontal zigzag pattern below the eye, to the half open sleepiness of the eye.

"Will you-I um mean…Will you maybe be put it on me?" Maka said shyly.

"Um…sure." They both stood up and soul pulled the necklace out of the box. He stood in front of her and clipped it around her neck. They linked eyes and both began to lean in. before they knew what happened there lips touched. Such a simple touch and yet it set off fireworks for both of them. It was like instant magic.  
"I…um- I just." Soul tried to explain.

"I love you, Soul." Maka said shortly.

Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and she encircled her arms around his neck and he nuzzled his face in her neck.

"I love you, too, Maka." Soul said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got a request for a story from Ynot7 and It is super late and I am so so so so so sorry. I have been super busy with school and friends and boyfriend and I was grounded for a little I am so sorry it is late but it exists at least? I am also updating some of my other stories soon because I have the time and my laptop now. It's based off the anime so Crona is a Guy, sorry if this contradicts your beliefs. **

"So here it is." Maka laughed slightly as Crona stood by the door. "It's not much but it's home." Crona chuckled and shrugged.

"Anything is better then sleeping below the school." he said softly. Maka smiled as she showed him around the apartment. Maka had gotten a twin sized bed on the other side of Soul's room for Crona. She showed him to the room and hugged him gently. Soul sat on his bed and glanced up as the two walked in. He worn bright red skull candy headphones blaring music, his phone on the bed. When the two walked in he moved one off his ear the loud jazz music could be heard from the other side of the room but Soul didn't pause it.

"Soul you did remember Crona was moving in today didn't you?" she asked. He laughed

"How could I forget? His bed is in my room" Crona shuffled on his feet.

"I'm sorry we could move it if-" Crona began but soul cut him off.

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled "You'll have to get used to it if you're going to live with us." Maka glared at Soul.

"Be nice to him."As she left she hit Soul's knee."Your turn to cook." She told him as she left. He muttered his complaints as she left.

"That's another thing you'll have to get used to." Soul said as he took his headphones off, paused the music and stood to stretch. "We trade off cooking." Crona suddenly looked panicked, he sat down on his bed and breathed heavily his hands griping his garment.

"I don't know how to cook" He said his eyes growing wide. Soul laughed again and ran his hair.

"Don't worry. Maka will teach you the basics. Stuff like soup and sandwiches, or chili. You'll learn as you live with us." He set his headphones on to his bed side table and turned to leave. "Don't worry about anything. What's ours is yours." He turned to face Crona and smiled widely. "You're one of us now. Part of our family" He left Crona to unpack and make his bed. He smiled softly as he made his bed. He had a family now. Ragnarok suddenly emerged from his back and leaned on his head slightly.

"We get a place to sleep and free food? What do they want in return?" He complained. Crona sighed

"Nothing Ragnarok. They are just our friends." He said softly. "We have friends now Ragnarok. We have real friends." Ragnarok muttered complaints but Crona ignored him. He had friends now and that'a all that mattered. He slowly emerged from Soul's room (our room, Crona thought) and in to the living room. On the couch sat a small black cat who wore a hat. Crona looked at the cat for just a moment before, in front of his eyes, the small cat turned in to a woman. A completely naked woman. Crona quickly covered his eyes and backed away, arms completely frozen to his sides and eyes squeezed shut. _Oh god _he thought _I don't know how to deal with this. I can't. There is no way i can deal with this right now. _

"Oh don't be so shy little one." She said softly drawing near to him. "I won't hurt you" she purred.

"Blair!" Crona heard Soul's voice but was too afraid to open his eyes and see him. "Leave him alone and go put some clothes on."

"You're not any fun anymore!" Blair shouted and stormed off. Soul chuckled.

"It's safe to open your eyes now Crona." He said as he walked away and back to the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Crona called to him. Soul laughed loud and clear.

"No problem Little brother." He grinned "You're part of the family now."


End file.
